Fullmetal Alchemist : Far From Home
by xanimelover202x
Summary: Elise's from our world. She's transported by accident to the world of fma. She was transported in the night that Ed and Al tried to bring back their mom. Then Elise appeard in the circle. Ed and Al feel guilty for bringing her here so they do anything in their power to get her back to her own world. They look for the philosopher stone. But does she really want to go back? Ed/OC


**Hi everyone! **

**This is my FIRST fanfic ever so please go easy on me! **

**Tell me what I can improve at it!**

**Thank Uuu! :)  
**

**~xanimelover202x  
**

* * *

The warm sun shined on my pale skin. Man it's hot. "I'm melting down here!" I shouted towards the bright ball of fire. I kneeled down and took some sand in my hand. I let it slide trough my fingers before dropping it again into the oversized sandbag. This was already the fifth time I did that, hoping that the sand would have changed into dirt. 'Sigh' "Why the freaking desert." I mumbled, while standing up. I remembered taking some water with me on my journey. I opened my bag. I found my iron water bottle. It was suspiciously light. I opened it and pushed my lips against the opening expecting a liquid. But it never came. It was empty. "Noo! How come, I filled it up before we left!" I narrowed my blue eyes. There could only be one person responsible for that. "Ed, I'm gonna kill you when I find you!" I ran my gloved hand trough my blonde hair. 'Sigh' "When I find you…" I whispered to myself. But how was I going to find him? I was in the middle of a God forsaken desert. I started to walk again. My mind wandered of to what happened last night…

**Flashback to last night **

"_No Ed you can't!"_

"_C'mon Liz, just a little!"_

"_I said no! We got to have some left for tomorrow! If you drink now you'll regret it later!"_

"_But I'm soo thirsty!"_

"_NO!" I punched him on the head. _

"_Aauw! Fine! Fine! But the moment you aren't watching I'm gonna drink anyway."_

_The boy said while looking strait into my eyes._

"_Try it." I said with a low voice, looking back into his golden eyes._

_A large armoured man came out of the tent._

"_Liz, Ed, you're at it again aren't you? _

_I swear you guys are going to marry once this is al over." _

_A light child voice came out of the helmet._

"_What?" I jumped up. My face was red, as was Ed's._

"_No we're not, Al!" Ed shouted._

"_I'm just teasing you two." He chuckled._

"_You should have seen you're faces." He laughed._

_I jumped up and kicked him with my right leg out of balance._

_He crashed down into the sand, while letting out a girly scream._

"_You scream just like a girl Al!" Edward shouted while laughing himself to tears._

"_Don't laugh brother!" Alphonse said sadly, while getting up._

_I couldn't help it but to led out a smile. I just couldn't stay mad at them._

"_Liz. Not you to." Al whined._

_It was silent, but the moment we all looked at each other we started laughing again. I know I couldn't miss them for the world. They we're my best friends, my partners. That was something they showed me everyday._

_After nearly laughing ourselves to death we sat next to each other. We didn't speak, we were just gazing at the stars, thinking. My eyes closed. I felt how Edward put his coat over me. _

"_Good night Lizzy." He whispered in my ear._

___He was always so caring. And I would never admit it to anyone, but I loved him…_

* * *

"_Liz!" Someone was pulling my arm._

"_Wake up Liz!" I felt a strong wind hitting me._

_I opened my eyes. Edward's face was only two inches away from mine. My face turned red._

_He looked back, also red. He shook his head, as if he was trying to shake his red colour away._

"_Stand up! It's a sandstorm!" He shouted, while pulling me up._

_I took my bag in my arms and ran over to the two brothers. _

_I couldn't see them very clearly the sand was everywhere._

"_Al! Ed!" I shouted._

"_Liz! Liz, where are you!" I heard Alphonse shouting._

_I opened my mouth to shout back, but there was no sound._

_My mouth became filled with sand. I started couching to get al the sand out of it.A large wind knocked me against the ground. I putted my coat over my head. I could breathe at least a little better._

_I wondered if Ed and Al where ok, I hoped they were._

**End flashback**

* * *

I lifted my hands up to the sky. Why did that stupid sandstorm had to split us up?

I felt a headache coming up. I needed water and fast. It felt like I had been walking for ages. I tripped over my own feet. My hands we're to slow to brake my fall, so I landed on my chin. "Auw." I rubbed my chin, but stayed on the ground. Is this really how it ends? Am I really going to die in a freaking desert? I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. "Ed, Al, I hope you made it out well." I whispered. My eyes closed. I could hear children shouting, laughing and playing. So I really am in heaven. Then I swear I could hear water flowing. Water? Flowing? My eyes opened immediately. In the distance I saw a little city. Finally, some civilisation. I got up and rushed towards the city. My eyes we're looking for the water I heard. There! I spotted a fountain with little cups hanging on the edge. I got up to the fountain and filled a cup with a blood red liquid. "What is this?" I putted my lips on the cup and took a sip. "Whine? What's that doing in a fountain?"

"Hey kid!" I heard someone shouting behind me.

A thin, old, almost bold man with a grey moustache came up to me, and picked me up by my collar.

"You know it's forbidden for kids to drink the wine."

I narrowed my eyes. What did he just call me? A kid?

"I'm not a kid! I'm already fifteen years old! I'm not even from this city!

So put me down old man before I…"

I couldn't finish my sentence. The man dropped me in the middle of the fountain.

My mouth filled him with blood red whine. I tasted the nasty bitter taste.

I jumped out of the fountain and was spitting out the whine.

I was out of breath. 'huff, huff.'

"So you're cooled down now miss?" the man laughed.

I threw him an angry look, while rinsing my clothes.

"So you're thirsty?" the man asked, still with a stupid smile on his face.

I straitened my back. 'Well, I walked in the desert for three days."

"Go on then." He gave me a cup of whine.

"Blèèh! No thanks." I said while twisting my nose.

"Haven't you just got water around these parts?"

He took me to his bar and gave me glass of water.

He needed to refill my glass at least 4 times before I started to drink a little slower.

"You're not from around here are you?" The man said while looking at me.

"Who walks in the desert dressed like you?" He said while looking at my long red coat, white gloves, black pants and black shoes.

"I got my reasons." I said serious.

"Well, I'm sure you have." He said while filling my glass again.

"What city is this?" I suddenly asked.

"You're in Lior, girl. The city of the sun God, Leto!" He cried out.

"Oh, yeah. Guess it's time." He turned on an old radio.

Time for what? I thought.

Suddenly a low male voice came out of the radio.

"Children of God who live on this earth, have faith, and thou shalt be saved. The God of the sun, Leto enlightens thy path. Behold, having descended from his throne, the lord shall save thee from thy sins…" The voice kept on saying random stuff.

My face got blank. "What's that? A messenger of God?"

"You haven't heard of lord Cornello?"

"Euh, nope?"

"Fonder Cornello, messenger of Leto the sun God. The founder of Letoism, the one with the 'power of miracles'. He came to this city a couple of years ago and showed us the way of God!"

"Never heard of him." I simply said.

"Sigh, you're just like that little guy who was here one hour ago."

"Wait little guy?" I was stunned. Could he be talking about Ed?

"Yes, he was with this large armoured guy. They said they were the Elric brothers. They kept asking about a girl named Elize. You haven't seen her?"

"Uh, I'm Elize." I smiled. So they did look for me.

"So can you tell me, were did they go?"

"Oh, they went with Rose."

"Rose?" I asked. Who's that?

"She's a girl with pink hair, you can't miss her. They left for the church."

Church? Edward doesn't believe in God. So why would he go there?

"Thanks. Well I think I'll better be going then." I smiled and left the old man.

* * *

I passed some streets until I realised something.

"Oh no!" I hit my hand against my forehead. "I forgot to ask where the church is!"

I kicked some sand up. "How could I be so stupid.

"Can I help you?"

A thin, tall woman all dressed in black passed by me.

I looked up. "I'm looking for the church."

"It's that way." She pointed with her finger.

I could see large black nails at the end of her fingers. It brought shivers down my spine.

"It's that way." She pointed with her finger.

"O-Oh, thanks." I smiled. I was just planning to head into the direction she pointed when she grabbed my wrist. I could feel her sharp nails in my flesh. At the moment I thought it would make a nasty wound. "What are you doing?" I said with a low voice.

"I'm wondering,…" She let go of me.

My wrist was a little red. I looked at her, she was kinda pretty.

"Do you know the Fullmetal Alchemist?" She continued.

"Your looking at her woman." I grinned, stirking a victory pose. Finally, someone who now's who I am.

"No, I don't mean you, I mean Edward Elric. You know, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Oh, you mean him." My mood changed. "Why does nobody ever know me, its always Al and Ed..." I murmered to myself.

"Why should I know you?" So, she heard me talking to myself.

"I am the great Elise! The partner of the Fullmetal Alchemist!" I said with a rediculous voice.

"Well I'm sorry but I've never heard of you."

"Gah! Uh, oke then let me explain it to you." I need people to know me!

"Edward and I share the same name, Fullmetal. That's because we're always signed up as partners, and have the same abilities."

"I guess I should go." I said, while walking away. "Make sure to tell everybody about me!" I yelled while waving.

Weird woman that was. I hope I won't get any nightmares.

I walked through the little sandy streets. It was awfully quiet. Where was everyone? Suddenly I heard a lot of people shouting. I walked further until I saw a huge building that had to be the church. In front of it stood the whole city. On the stairs stood a rather big, bold guy. He held a little flower in his hand. He laid his other hand above the flower. A sharp blue light could be seen. When the bold man opened his hands he held a great sunflower. The crowd went wild, and started shouting. Oh, come on. Anyone can see its just normal alchemy. But without a circle? How can that be? A little girl stepped on the stairs. In her hands she held a little dead bird. The man laid his hands above the animal. There was again a blue light. When he took away his hands, the little bird stood up and flew away. I was startled. It was definitely alchemy, but bringing deaths back to life is the ultimate taboo. Alchemy follows the law of equivalent exchange. To gain something, something of equal value must be lost. But that man ignored it completely. Could it be? "The philosopher stone…" I whispered. "Who's that?" I asked a man.

"You don't know?" The man said shocked. "That's father Cornello!"

I looked again at the man on the stairs. He waved ones more to the people before returning into the church. So that's father Cornello.

Suddenly, I spotted a red, grey and pink dot in the distance. That must be Ed, Al and Rose. I wormed myself trough the crowd. I saw how the three dots entered the church.

* * *

I entered the great building. How was I'm going to find them in here? This whole building is like a maze.

"Hey you!" I turned around to see two large men standing there.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Said the one with the short black hair.

"None of you're business." I said while walking past them.

"Hey kid!" He grabbed my shoulder. "No one talks to me like that and walks away with it!"

I turned my head. "How did you call me?"

The other one with the goat beard tried to calm his friend down.

" Come on man. She's just a kid, don't waste your time on her. We were ordered to find the Elric brothers."

I couldn't take it anymore and planted my fist in his face. "Shut up!"

The man grabbed his face, and wiped the blood with his sleeve away.

"I'm not a kid! I'm fifteen years old!" I grabbed my state alchemist watch out of my pocket. 'See this! It's a state alchemist watch! That means I'm a state alchemist, what means I can't be a kid! So shut up goatee!" I was a little out of breath.

The men started to smile at each other.

"So Fullmetals partner has arrived." Black hair said.

I looked them in the eyes. "How do you…gasp!"

They pulled out a gun and pointed it in my direction. I chuckled.

"What! Why are you laughing!" Goatee yelled.

I looked strait into their eyes, and said with a low voice: "You sure you want to pick a fight with a state alchemist?"

"Just shoot!" black hair said to his partner.

They pointed at my head and slowly pulled the trigger.

BANG!

I blocked the bullets with my left arm. The look on their faces was priceless.

"How can that be?" black hair yelled. "The bullets should have gone right trough your arm!"

"What are you!" The other one shouted.

As answer I ripped of my left sleeve. A shiny iron construction was seen.

"They call me the fullmetal alchemist!"

"Wait, mechanical limbs? That's called automail isn't it?" Goatee asked his friend.

He nodded. "Hey, how can you be the Fullmetal alchemist? I thought the only Fullmetal alchemist was Edward Elric?"

I sighed. "We just have the same name because we always work together and have the same abilities."

They shook they're head. "It just doesn't make sense."

I had enough of them. I clapped my hands and putted them against the floor, transmuting the ground underneath them. Making it rise and hit the ceiling.

"Shit!" I walked towards the not moving bodies.

"Maybe I was a little to reckless." I said while taking their pulse.

"Heh, still alive."

I picked up my coat and repaired it. "There you go! As good as new!" I said while sliding my arms into my coat.

"AAAH!" Someone screaming? It came from the left!

* * *

I rushed towards where the sound came from. On my way I found a motionless body. It looked like he was beaten up pretty bad. Could Edward and Alphonse be responsible for this?

I walked trough a never ending corridor. Until I heard Ed's voice.

"I knew it! Alchemy without a transmutation circle. Completely ignoring the principle of equivalent exchange, that can only mean one thing!"

"Ed? You're alive." I whispered.

"Yes, the mythical jinn, the legendary amplifier: the philosopher stone!"

Who was that? Father Cornello? So he has the philosopher stone.

"That's it Al, it's ours! Cough it up Cornello! That stone belongs to me now, and if you hand it over peacefully I won't tell the people what you've been doing!"

So Al's there to. I ran towards the voices.

'What's that? Restoring their town to peace and prosperity? You know what would happen if my miraculous wonders stopped. Nobody wants that. Do they Rose?"

'Don't listen to him Rose! He's just a con man!"

I ran up to a large door. I tried to push it open, but it was shut tight.

"Nonsense, would a con man restore life to a dying town? When I arrived this town was full of strife and I brought peace. They came to me with harsh throat then I created water. I build buildings for them and even gave them money. They believed that heaven had forsaken them but I gave them hope and even became their prophet. Why does the military wants to destroy al this?"

I was able to transmute the lock on the door. I slightly opened the door.

"I don't care what the military wants! I'm here for me!"

"Gah!" I was startled.

"I need that stone! We need it to make something right again."

You're so right Ed.

"Huh? So that's it! Its all about you and what you want!"

Who was that? A girl? Guess that should be Rose. She doesn't know how it is, what we've been trough.

"What about us! You don't care…"

That was the last drop. Who does she thinks that she is! I smashed the door open. "You don't know what we've been trough! What we want to set right!" I yelled at the pink haired girl. She stumbled back.

"Liz?" Ed and Al said together. They spread their arms, and I didn't hesitate to jump into them.

"Elize, where were you. We've been looking everywhere for you." Al said.

"Lizzy, you okay? You're not injured, not dehydrated? We were wor.." I interrupted Eds sentence by hitting him with my automail arm on his head. He lost his balance and fell on the ground.

"Auw! What was that for?" He shouted while rubbing his head.

"That's for drinking my water bottle empty! When I needed water there wasn't any left! You almost killed me!" I shouted.

"Hey, give him some credit Liz, he's been worried sick about you. Just like me." Alphonse said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

'Sigh' I stretched out my hand and pulled Ed from the ground. "Don't get me wrong, I haven't forgiven you yet." I said with my low intimidating voice. Ed looked at me with his sad puppy eyes. But I would not give in to it.

"Who are you?" Cornello asked.

"This? This is our partner, and state alchemist Elize." Al mentioned.

"You surely don't want to mess with her. Or you'll regret it for the rest of your live." Ed smiled at me. But I avoided his gaze.

"Give us the stone Cornello!" I shouted.

"Enough! There's no point in arguing. If you want the philosopher stone you'll have to take it from me!" Cornello waved with his hand.

The sandy ground beneath our feet started to move. It formed waves and buried Al underneath it while pushing Ed and me to the side.

"Al!" we shouted.

"Ed! Liz!" he shouted back at us! While getting buried into the sand.

"Hold on Al!" I shouted.

"Armour is a disadvantage in soft sand, and you can't draw transmutation circles in it either. Let me introduce you to one of my creations. You two of all people will be able to appreciate this, a chimera!" Cornello pulled a lever, and a chimera came out of a dark corner in the room.

"You combine animals?" Ed said with disgust in his voice. "That's the most approved sort of alchemy!"

"Maybe, but its very effective!" Cornello laughed.

Ed and I looked at each other and nodded. We clapped our hands and putted it against the ground, transmuting a weapon. We now each other for a long time, so good that we were able to transmute the same spear.

"How did you do that without a transmutation circle!" Cornello yelled.

The chimera, half lion, half crocodile jumped towards Ed. He knocked the beast back with his spear.

Cornello send his bird that was sitting on his shoulder. He made the little bird vicious and really big, all thanks to the philosopher stone. I readied myself. I pointed with my spear in the birds' direction, hitting him on his stomach. He took my spear in his claws and broke it. "No!" He extended his paw and scratched my left arm. "Wrong arm, birdie." I smashed him with my right arm against the ground. I let out a victory smile.

"Lizzy, watch out!" Ed yelled. He jumped in front of me letting the chimera who was about to attack me bite him in his right arm. "Ed! I ff..forgive you." I

"Just what I wanted to hear." He grinned. He again focused himself on the chimera. "What's the matter you poor bastard? Can't get a good taste?" He kicked the chimera with his left leg.

"That's impossible!" Cornello shouted. "Those claw on Elize's arm the teeth on Elrics arm! No one could survive that! Unless the two of you, your limbs, they're fake!"

"Brilliant adduction!" I yelled.

Ed and I looked at each other. We nodded. Together we ripped of our coat letting them see our automail arm.

"Don't look away Rose, you need to see what happens when you try to bring a human to life. When you cross in a God's territory, or whatever the hell it is. Is this what you want? Look!" Ed yelled towards the whimpering girl.

"They're arm, and leg they're machines." She whispered.

"I see, now I understand you three, you crossed the line. You did what is strictly forbidden! You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side!" Cornello shouted.

I thought about Alphonse who lost his whole body to this. He was the one who was suffering the most of us three.

"Told you, Rose." Edward sighed. "Get to close to the sun…"

"And you burn." I finished his sentence.

"Apparently so! But you three were crazy enough to find out by yourself! You are the Fullmetals! The Fullmetal alchemists!"

* * *

**I know, I know, it looks a lot like the first episode, but it will change!**

**So stick to the story guys!  
**

**I LOVE you! Please review, then I'll love you guys even more!  
**

**I'll always try to answer!  
**

**Btw anyone have any idea what Elise's last name should be?  
**

**I'm kinda stuck with that.  
**

**Oh guys, and if you have any requests of what should happen, let me know.  
**

**Love you guys!  
**

**~xanimelover202x  
**


End file.
